Best Kept Records
by xXBladeWolfxX
Summary: I'm using records as CDs for this...Axel/Demyx A chance meeting brings our two friends a bit closer...no, a LOT closer. Skin on skin contact closer. M for yaoi. AU


Axel hummed along to the throbbing bass that was pumping out of his headphones, idly restocking the shelves in the local CD store where he worked. There were a few selling points to the job: He didn't have to wear a uniform, his body piercings weren't frowned on by the managers, he could borrow used CDs and he got to meet a lot of interesting people.

As he was putting a copy of Prince's new album back on the shelf, he heard a malicious snicker right before the entire contents of the head-high shelf came tumbling down on him. He only had time to let out a hasty "Shit!" before he was literally buried by plastic disks and their very sharp-cornered cases. They came pouring down like a veritable avalanche, and when the stream slowed to a CD every five seconds or so, he just lay there, nose pressed firmly to a copy of Minutes to Midnight. Not a bad CD, actually…

"Excuse me," said a curious voice, filled with suppressed laughter. "Are you okay, or should I call the paramedics?"

Axel chuckled weakly. "Nah, just a case of over-exposure to media." That drew a laugh from whomever it was that was standing near him. "Although, you _could_ help me get out from under these CDs, if you want."

Two firm yet gentle hands under his armpits and a few seconds later Axel was getting to his feet, trying not to tread on the delicate disks. He turned to offer his thanks and was caught completely off guard. The depth of his rescuer's blue eyes took his breath away. He was about two inches shorter than Axel, but his mullet-hawk made up for the difference. He had a friendly gleam in those sea-blue eyes and his tight black Green Day t-shirt and grey skinny jeans emphasized his slim build. He flashed Axel a smile and said, "Hey! I'm Demyx! You want me to help you put these things back up on the shelf?"

Demyx couldn't help but smirk slightly to himself. After all, here was an absolutely gorgeous guy and a perfect excuse to hang out for a little while. He was very interested in the man that stood in front of him, flame-red spikes in crazy disarray. His acidic green eyes glinted with hidden mischief and Demyx could tell he was either really liberal or really unconcerned, because his t-shirt read, "Religion ruled the Dark Ages!" and he wore a wrist band that proudly displayed the gay rights banner. Just visible beneath the hem of his trip pants were black Converse with tongues of flames darting over them.

Axel blinked. "Wow. Umm, yeah, that'd be great, actually. I'm kinda supposed to be restocking anyway. Are you sure you don't mind?"

Demyx shrugged. "Nope. I don't have any plans for at least twenty hours, and besides, I feel sorry for you. There's at least a thousand CDs here alone, and the more hands helping the better, right?"

Flashing Demyx a grateful, yet sinful smile, Axel knelt down and said, "I'm planning on working my way up. Care to join me?"

Demyx just laughed and began replacing the fallen CDs. One row and part of another was filled when Axel stopped and frowned. "Something's wrong. What is it?" He got to his feet and raced off, leaving Demyx completely bewildered and slightly miffed. He shot Axel a confused glance when the man finally came trotting back, a smug grin on his face. A few seconds later, the sound system kicked into gear, churning out the beginning lines to a very…perverted song.

"_Yes I'm 'Sisco, yes I'm evil and you're getting two thumbs up. You've had enough of two hand touch you want it rough. I want you smothered; want you covered like my Waffle House hash browns. Got me coming quicker than FedEx, gonna reach apex, you are inclined to make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time! Cause you and me baby ain't nothing but mammals so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel!"_

Demyx burst out laughing as the chorus began, tilting his head back and just letting go. After he'd gotten his control back, he wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes and shook his head breathlessly. "I'm sorry," he said soberly. "I…lost my family a few weeks ago. I haven't really laughed since then."

Axel nodded sympathetically. "Yeah, I'm still getting over my brother dying. He was like an older twin, in a way. Some days I wake up and I think he's going to be in the kitchen, complaining about work and drinking coffee like he always used to. I guess I'll always kind of expect that."

Demyx nodded, putting back a few more CDs. "We weren't religious, but there was a priest at the funeral and he told me that time dulled the blade of grief. I haven't noticed any dulling. If anything, it's ripping me to pieces faster." He laughed softly and said, "Why am I telling you this? I only met you about half an hour ago. I really don't know much about you at all or you me."

Axel licked his lips, hoping he wasn't going to throw everything out the window with his next statement. "Well, there are quite a few ways to fix that, you know. How about a drink after I get off? My shift, I mean."

Demyx thought for a moment. "I'd like that," he said at last. "God only knows I've been pretty damned starved of company lately."

They finished their work, and Demyx gave Axel a location and Axel gave Demyx a time, and they parted with casual waves, neither knowing how eager the other was.

Axel rushed home on his motorcycle, barely taking time to flip the kickstand down before unlocking the door to his small apartment. He took a shower and threw on his sexy black leather pants, slipping in a skull earring and brushing his teeth thoroughly. After a quick check in the mirror, he glanced at the pirate clock on his bedroom wall and grinned. He had exactly ten minutes to get to the bar that was about seven minutes away. Perfect.

Demyx had walked to his apartment and listened to music while taking a shower and gelling his hair. Surprisingly, the strange style was mostly natural. It just needed a little gel to help it stay up longer. He grinned wryly to himself as he thought about the many ways that statement could be taken. Tossing on a trench coat, he started walking to the bar he had chosen, inserting his ear buds and idly humming along softly.

About an hour later, both he and Axel were completely wasted, more or less. They could have passed a sobriety test, but they were drunk on good company and laughter. Finally, Axel, his eyes dancing, leaned close to Demyx's ear and whispered, "Hey, want to head to my place? If you say no, I'm not going to be offended." His lips just brushed Demyx's ear, making the blonde shiver unexpectedly.

"Hell no, I don't mind," he replied. "How're we getting there?"

Axel grinned. "C'mere, I want to show you my baby. She's my fucking masterpiece!" Demyx followed Axel, a half-smile quirking his lips as they stepped outside and Axel gestured triumphantly at a beautiful black motorcycle that was very different than anything else on the market. "Built her myself. She's my pride and joy. Can we go now?"

Demyx motioned for Axel to get on first, and he followed, wrapping his arms loosely around Axel's thin waist. "Let's go," he purred into Axel's ear. Axel shivered and revved the engine, bringing them gently down the deserted street, picking up speed as he went. For some reason, Demyx let his hands wander down to Axel's belt buckle, letting his fingers toy with the metal and chains.

Axel groaned, and bit his lip, feeling his arousal begin to stir. He silently cursed the leather pants, as they were causing an almost unbearable amount of friction. That was probably why he pulled into his parking space a little rougher than usual, yanking Demyx off right before he placed a searing kiss upon those full and innocent lips.

To his surprise, Demyx responded eagerly, opening his mouth to Axel's exploring tongue. Axel was never one to waste an opportunity, and he plunged his tongue into the awaiting cavern, letting his taste buds feast upon the rich variety of tastes that formed Demyx. There were traces of the spicy cinnamon drink he and Axel had been drinking, and a slightly bitter taste Axel recognized as the gin and tonic he had tried and found utterly disgusting, but Demyx had downed it with a straight face.

Breaking away panting, Axel murmured, "We're going to be getting funny looks from the neighbors soon, and as much as I think it would be freakishly kinky to screw you on my bike, shall we move somewhere more…comfortable?"

Demyx nodded breathlessly, intertwining his fingers with Axel's and plucking the keys from Axel's trembling fingers. Once they were inside, Axel guided Demyx towards the bedroom, smothering him in chaste and not-so-chaste kisses, reducing the younger blonde to puddle of malleable lust and sexual energy. Demyx retaliated, however; cupping Axel's erection with one hand, he began gently nibbling up the pale column of his neck.

"Holy shit!" groaned Axel, backing Demyx up until the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and sent them sprawling ungracefully to the black coverlet, both moaning at the sudden increase in friction.

Demyx let his eyelids flutter closed as Axel's sinful tongue explored his neck and mouth. His hands clenched into fists, twisting the soft fabric in his hands. He could feel himself heating up, his internal sex drive revving its engine. He could tell Axel was very…adept in the art of sex, and Demyx didn't object to being the used, particularly if Axel was as good as he seemed.

Axel slid the blonde's shirt off smoothly while skimming his fingers over sensitive ribs and perked nipples, letting his tongue wander to tease and taunt the younger blonde under he was practically vibrating with sexual energy.

Stripping his own shirt off, he was about to tug his zipper down and get his thrice-damned pants off when Demyx sat up and gently slid from under Axel, grinning devilishly and murmuring, "Please, allow me…"

Axel swallowed, then leaned back, bracing himself in a kneeling position with his hands. Demyx lay on his stomach and carefully grasped the metal zipper in his teeth and began tugging it down, inch by tantalizing inch. Axel could feel his warm breath on his aching erection and bit back a whine. When Demyx had unzipped him, he tugged his pants off and similarly relieved Demyx of his.

After pulling off the blonde's boxers, Axel paused and admired the beautiful landscape before him. His eyes glittering, he reached under his bad and brought out a slim tube of lubricating gel. Popping the cap with an audible snap, he began spreading come of the cool gel on his fingers, asking, "You care if it's cold?"

Demyx shook his head. He would agree to just about anything if it would get Axel inside him. He had been told multiple times that every time someone fucked him, he was as tight as if he were a virgin. He smiled wryly. He'd lost that about seven years ago.

Axel spread Demyx's legs and stroked his stomach with his free hand while he slid one finger into Demyx, marveling at how tight the blonde was. A horrible thought dawned on him, and he asked, "You're not-"

"No, I am not a virgin. I'm used to this sort of thing. Carry on, Axe!"

Rolling his eyes at the flamboyant blond, Axel slowly stretched and slicked up Demyx's entrance until he himself could barely take the pressure. Pausing only long enough to roll on a condom, he braced Demyx and began easing himself in.

Demyx gasped as he felt how big Axel was. It was one thing to look at it, and something completely different to _feel _it. He groaned and arched his back, drawing Axel farther in. He felt delicious ripples of pleasure wash over him and wrapped his legs around Axel's waist, pulling him in with a sharp yank.

"A needy one, aren't we?" gasped Axel. He wasn't complaining, though. Demyx was hot and tight, sheathing Axel to the hilt. He began rocking forward and almost saw stars when he heard the soft keening noises Demyx was making. He leaned down and licked his way up Demyx's stomach as he increased his pace, practically slamming into the blonde.

Demyx let out a startled gasp as Axel's arousal brushed against his prostate, leading him to beg shamelessly, which seemed to turn Axel on even more. He surged forward with a purpose, slinging his sweat-soaked mane of red hair behind his head, his eyes shut in utter bliss. Fucking Demyx had to go on his top ten things he'd ever done.

Finally, Demyx felt the tension boiling in him surge out of control. He threw his head back and let out a low howl, his orgasm breaking over him. Axel felt the inner muscle of Demyx clench down hard on his erection and he let himself go, throwing himself over the edge into oblivion. Someone could have come up and shot him and he would've died happy.

He collapsed, panting, next to Demyx, pulling his now softened member out of the blonde's body. Demyx reached over and grasped his hand, their heartbeats synchronizing. "Damn good sex, huh?" he murmured drowsily.

Axel nodded. Pulling off the condom, he tossed it in the trashcan near his bad and snuggled up to Demyx. "A snuggler?" commented the blonde, only to receive a gentle smack to the back of his head.

"Shut up," grumbled Axel. There was no answer, though. Demyx was already asleep, his fingers still twined with Axel's. Axel smiled and drifted off to sleep, thinking that maybe, just maybe, he could let Demyx stick around for a while.


End file.
